


Omurice

by CsillaDream



Series: Overcoming The Anxiety [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dorms, Food, M/M, cooking disaster, fire alarm, he just doesn't suck, light teasing, like hinata, master chef!kags, not really - Freeform, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: I'm the fucker who set off the fire alarm with my awful cooking





	Omurice

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I started this LAST YEAR but as the series suggest, this is one of the fics I started so I could overcome my anxiety, since it has gotten so bad that I have trouble writing fanfics - which is something I love to do especially when I'm surrounded by negative thoughts ;-;
> 
> so huge fucking thank you to everyone who comments, leaves kudos, etc on any of my fics: you guys give me the strength not to give in.

The shrill noise of the sirens did little to calm the tension settling over the crowd of half-dressed college males. From his spot within the crowd, Hinata could clearly see several, who had the unfortunate luck of being in the middle of a shower, wearing only a towel. The only upside to their bad luck was that it was still summer.

“Why are we even out here? There's no fucking fire,”

“From what I hear, the smoke started from someone's kitchen-”

“So you're telling me some fucktard almost burned down the building with their awful cooking?!”

A shiver ran down Hinata's spine as the angry voice -a voice he knew all too well- moved through the crowd, closer than before to the carrot-topped sophomore. He ducked behind a tall male with unruly bedhead just in time to avoid the irritated gaze of Kageyama Tobio, a raven that Hinata had a habit of getting into arguments with.

“Why do I have a feeling you know something about this?” His bedhead-sporting hiding spot chuckled under his breath, glancing down as Hinata glared up at him.

“Shaddup Kuroo,” If anyone overheard the bedhead idiot, the carrot-topped sophomore would be on the top of everyone's 'to kill' list.

A groan beside Hinata before: “You idiot,” Kenma appeared at his side with his 3DS, lighting his features.

“I was hungry...” He whined, hanging his head in defeat earning another low chuckle from Kuroo. The carrot-topped sophomore could trust Kenma to keep both his and Kuroo's mouth shut, but as long as-

“Ohoho~ I smell dirt,” Too late! Hinata whined again before glaring back at bedhead's roommate, Bokuto appeared from somewhere behind them. The last thing the sophomore needed was for his mistake to be publicized by the loudmouth owl and then made worse by the mischievous bedhead cat. Not even Kenma could keep the two in line on his own. Akaashi could, but his best friend was likely to walk away and pretend he didn't know any of them.

Kuroo turned slightly, “Would you believe-”

“Its nothing… d-dad,” Panicked Hinata used the only thing he could to force Bokuto's mind to change tracks and like magic: it worked!

Gold eyes widen before a playful gleam flickered inside, crossing his arms across his chest, Bokuto laughed: “Ohoho~ my prodigal son has returned from the dark side,”

Caramel brown eyes narrowed as he felt himself pulled into a vice-grip hug. Of course the senior had a flair for the dramatics. Months ago, Bokuto had overheard Hinata accidentally call their volleyball captain 'Dadchi' and was always vowing that he would rescue his son from the clutches of their captain. It had been an embarrassing month for the young middle blocker.

“Hey, I heard that the fire started on the second floor… in C block,” Hinata tensed up as one of the guys near them explained, which caused an all-too-familiar voice to roar.

“What did you say?” _Kageyama, crap!_

Bokuto, oblivious to his son's meltdown, called out to the angry setter: “Ohoho~ Kageyama, why are you so flustered?”

Angry footsteps headed their way before the angry raven appeared on the other side of Bokuto -Hinata was thankfully hidden behind the tall volleyball ace- grounding out: “Because some idiot almost burned down the dorms with his awful cooking,”

Bokuto howled with laughter, “That's fucking funny… Bro, can you believe this??” glancing over at Kuroo, who took one glance at the troubled carrot-topped sophomore before a mischievous smirk spread on his face. Oh shit.

“No way, I wonder who did it~ Say, doesn't Hinata here live in C block??” Three pairs of eyes shot over to the fidgeting middle blocker, who immediately hoped that Kenma would help him. Unfortunately the gamer had seen his boyfriend's mischievous smirk and had known that would be the best time to make himself scarce.

He was on his own.

“Ohoho~ so then Hinata has the dirt?” Bokuto hooted, excitement brimming behind his light amber eyes as his gaze fell on the shortest of their group.

Swallowing the thick lump that had settled in his throat, Hinata's mind began to stammer through all the possible outcomes -wondering briefly if he would get so lucky to have Sugawara walk by- ignoring the amused gleam from Kuroo.

“Well do you fucking know anything or not, dumbass?!” Kageyama bellowed, towering over the small carrot-top, who immediately raised his fists out of habit.

“Y-You wa-wanna fi-fight…?!” He knew his words weren't coming out as strong as they normally did and the chuckle that escaped Kuroo's mouth was proof of that.

Slamming his hand down in the orange tuffs, Kageyama squeezed as a warning that he had better start talking. Brown eyes briefly caught sight of both Kuroo and Bokuto walking away, to torment another one of their friends.

“I mig-” A firm squeeze forced the truth out of his mouth before he even had time to clamp his jaw shut: “Okay! Okay, I know who did it!!”

Weakly Hinata glanced up at the raven before him, the sharp blue eyes hard with irritation. Not wanting to go to practice tomorrow with a horrible headache, the shorter of the two confessed: “It was me, okay…” his eyes down-casted.

Murmurs of the other students living in the dorm, chatting among themselves oblivious to the atmosphere between Kageyama and Hinata, were the only noise. The carrot-top waited on bated breaths for the shit storm he had just given power to. The punch that would definitely draw attention from their peers. Everyone would know. Everyone would hate him. Or make fun of him until he graduated.

“What the fuck were you trying to make?” Blinking owlishly, Hinata's brown eyes shot up. That was _not_ the reaction he expected! Nor was the defeated look that had passed over Kageyama's expression.

“O-omu…ri-rice…?” The raven's hand dropped from its perch in the orange locks, resting by its owner's side as Kageyama's other hand reached up to over his mouth.

Blue eyes shut in disbelief, “Seriously? How do you fuck up something as easy as that?” his words slightly muffled by his hand that poorly hid the twitch by his mouth.

“Hey! Don't laugh at me, bastard!!” Hinata immediately argued, a whine evident in his voice as he curled his hands into fists at his sides.

Eyebrow raised, “How can I not?! Why sort of dumbass can't even make omurice without burning down an entire building?!” Kageyama scoffed, leaning in so he towering over the petite carrot-top. His voice carrying through the crowd around them, a few peering over to the two in curiosity.

Panic evident in his large brown eyes as attention landed on them, “Shhhhh!!!! Not so loud, Bakayama!” Hinata hissed as he flailed his arms, hoping everyone would merely think it was another silly argument between the two. Again.

Hinata could see the amusement filtering through the raven's disbelief, “I guess dumbasses like you really can't cook for shit…”

“What was that….?”

“Nothing…” Kageyama grumbled, rolling his eyes in clear irritation of having to stand outside in the middle night and before his mouth could clamp shut, he whispered into the small space between them: “You should really learn how to cook so you don't burn down the dorms again”

Caramel brown eyes widened a fraction, Hinata peered up at the tall raven – his words held no bite that they had previously held, if the shorter of the two were to label his words with anything it would be: affection, which Hinata was positive that Kageyama was incapable of. His gaze was soon met with a stern blue one and a small voice in the back of Hinata's mind noted that even in the dim-lit courtyard: the raven seemed redder than before.

The thought alone was enough to make Hinata's own face feel warmer suddenly, adverting his gaze: “may-maybe you're right...” he stammered out.

A loud voice broke the atmosphere that had fallen between the duo: “Alright! Sorry for the delay, just a false alarm! Everyone can go back to their rooms now!” Takeda, the adviser for their dorm, spoke into the megaphone and without waiting for further instructions, crowds of students headed back to what they had been doing previously.

The man watched the students heading in before walking around, obviously looking for someone in particular and when his gaze fell on the duo, his eyes widened. He hustled over to them with a smile tugging on his features, “Hinata, can I have a word with you?”

Kageyama glanced down at the aforementioned boy, “Stop by my room later, dumbass and I'll show you how to cook omurice without burning down the dorm,” was all he said before he jogged over to join the others heading inside.

Once the raven was out of earshot, Takeda began his lecture on the problem with students these days not knowing how to cook. He even offered to teach Hinata easy recipes that even an idiot couldn't mess up (his words) which left the short carrot-top prefusously apologizing and promising that he'll have someone (“probably Suga”) teach him so it doesn't happen again.

That seemed to be enough for the young adviser, who patted Hinata's shoulder before the two headed inside then parted ways once they were indoors. Dragging his feet up the stairs slowly, the earlier offer he had been given was rattling around in his head. Was Kageyama serious?

“Then again, I'm not the type to turn down free food,” his brown eyes darkened slightly, “even if that means putting up with Bakayama,” as he finished his dragging himself up the stairs to the second floor.

Kageyama's room was a few doors down from the staircase so he only a few moments before he would either take the tall raven on his offer or make a beeline to his room near the end of the hall. Before he could even make his choice, Kageyama's door opened and the raven poked his head out: “Takeda give you an earful or something?” before reentering his room, leaving the door open. An invitation that his earlier offer still stood.

“Yeah, I think Suga is rubbing off on him tho…” Hinata responded, following Kageyama and shutting the door behind him, but now with the room now enclosed: the shorter boy could smell the aroma coming from the small kitchen that each dorm had.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to attempt cooking in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I should mention this, out of fear that it'll never happen, but I have a certain fanfic in the works that will explain everything I've been dealing with since being diagnosed with an anxiety disorder so keep your fingers crossed that I am able to finish it


End file.
